Without you, Who am I?
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: After hitting his head during a chase, Mal wakes up to find that not everything is the way it should be. Will things ever go back to normal? Or will Mal have to accept that maybe this is the way it suppose to be all along? -New story idea- Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**So I first posted this ages ago like when I just joined Fanfiction but it was terribly written, so I took it down and tweaked it a little to make it better. I probably won't be updating 'Mal Fallon PI' for a while and I cannot say sorry enough for how long it's been since the last chapter but I've never had such severe writers block in my life, it's really bad and no matter what I cannot break through it so, for now here's a kind of new story I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Mal ran as the sun beamed down on him; his black suit drawing the sun's heat closer to his body as sweat dripped from his forehead. He tried to keep focused and keep his breathing steady as Natara quickly sprinted close behind him, trying to keep up.

**Natara:**" KEEP GOING MAL! I THINK HE WENT AROUND THAT CORNER TO THE LEFT!"

Natara shouted from behind. Mal tried his best to listen as he spotted the suspect, Joe Bailey run around the corner Natara had pointed out. Mal picked up his pace, trying to dodge the trashcans thrown across the ally floor by the escaping suspect. At that exact moment, Natara went quite not even the sound of her footsteps trailing behind him anymore. But as Mal turned to look for her, his feet suddenly fell from under him. As Mal fell, he banged his head violently as he crashed to the floor. He tried to look up but his vision started to blur as the darkness swirled, then swallowed him whole.

* * *

Still in the darkness, Mal felt a painful twinge shoot through his head. As he blinked slightly, the light flooded back into his vision and Mal realised where he was as he sat up; his apartment. Mal figured he'd been brought here to recover from the fall during the chase. He jumped out of bed and went to grab his cell phone to call Natara, but to his surprise he found that Natara's number was no longer in his cell phone contacts or call history. Although Mal thought this was odd, he tried to call her apartment to find there was no answer.

Mal slide his cell phone into his pocket and made is way down to the precinct, hoping that maybe he might get some straight answers to clever up his confusion.

When he got to the precinct, Natara was nowhere to be found. He quickly made is way down to the crime lab, to find Amy and Kai working on Amy's computer together. They both noticed him as they turned in their chairs facing Mal.

**Kai:**" Hey Maligator How's it going?"

**Amy: **"Hi Mal! I heard you were feeling a bit under the weather, hope you're okay now though!"

Amy said with a big grin on her face. Mal rubbed the back of his head to try and soothe the pain of an oncoming headache.

**Mal:**" Yeah I'm fine Amy thanks, ermm do you know where Natara is, I seem to have lose her number and when I called her apartment, there was no answer. I'm really starting to worry."

Amy's smile suddenly disappeared and the look of deep confusion replaced it.

**Amy:**" What? Mal what are you talking about, who's Natara?"

Mal squinted his eyes and looked at Amy in surprise.

**Mal:**" You know Natara, Natara Williams FBI agent, moved here two years ago. My partner; my girlfriend! She worked with me on the Maskmaker case."

Mal said this, desperately hoping it was some kind of joke that he really wasn't in the mood for. But the two of them just looked at Mal with confusion and concern across their faces.

**Kai:**" Mal have you hit your head or something?"

**Amy:**" Yeah Mal what are you talking about?! You worked the Maskmaker case alone, you have no partner and there's no one called Natara who works here, never was! Mal are you okay?"

**Mal: **"Yeah I'm fine."

**Kai:**" Cause believe me, if a hot female FBI Agent worked here I'm sure I'd know about it!"

**Mal:**" Heh of course, ermm listen I'm going to go outside for some air, I've got a headache I'm not feeling well."

**Amy:**" Oh okay, Mal I think you should have a rest you're obviously overstressed and tired."

**Kai:**" Yeah maybe you should go home bro!"

Mal nodded as he ran out the lab, far too stressed and flustered to even bother scolding Kai for calling him 'bro'. He burst through the main door; deeply inhaling and exhaling the cold winter air. With his headache now suddenly gone, he felt fine but he still couldn't understand what was going on, what this a dream or not? He wasn't sure but the thought of not knowing where Natara was, made him feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

**Hope this was better than the last time I posted it, please review! :) Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Tortured by his overwhelming thoughts as they rushed around this head; bring on yet another headache. Mal walked down the busy street of San Francisco. So wrapped up in his own thoughts; he didn't pay any attention to people he was walking into or pushing passed. Until a rather familiar women brushed passed his shoulder; causing him to stop in his tracks and rush back towards her.

**Mal:**" Nat!"

He gently pulled her back by her arm as she turned and glared at him, snatching her arm away from his grip.

**Natara:**" Do I know you?!"

**Mal:**" It's me Mal."

**Natara:**" Look I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm late for business meeting."

**Mal:**" Come on! You have to remember me! Please tell you do!"

**Natara:**" I don't _have _to do anything; I don't know you! So if you'll excuse me!"

**Mal:**" Wait. what do you do for a living?"

**Natara:**" That's a rather odd question isn't it? I work for my father's business why?"

Mal took a breath, and then quickly glanced back up at Natara.

**Mal:**" So you never worked for the FBI?"

Natara let out a soft laugh almost sounding like a scoff.

**Natara:**" What?! No of course not. Look I've got to go so if you're finished playing 20 questions."

Natara turned to leave as she pulled away from Mal. Out of fear and desperation; he once again grabbed her arm.

**Mal:**" Wait! Look I'm sorry if I've freaked you out or frightened you but it's just you look a lot like a friend of mine."

Mal was astonished with how quickly he could make up this lie, but he had to figure out what was going on and that didn't involve telling Natara the truth…at least not yet. Natara glanced back at Mal and looked up at him with deep scepticism in her eyes, as she raised her eyebrow.

**Natara:**" Really? And what is your friend's name?"

**Mal:**" Natar-Nat, Natalia."

**Natara:**" Hmmm alright then."

Natara pulled a pen and a small scrape of paper from her bag, after writing something down she gently placed it in Mal's hand.

**Natara:**" Here. Meet me there at seven, you can pay for dinner and tell all about this friend of yours."

**Mal:**" Errr okay. Why?"

**Natara:**" I don't know, there's just something about you."

Natara's face lit up with the same smile that Mal had come to love, as she slowly turned and walked away. She then quickly turned on her heels and flashed him yet another smile, he couldn't help but return.

**Natara:**" Oh! And don't be late."

With that she was gone, disappeared in the endless sea of people that crowded the sidewalk. Leaving Mal to process the thought, that he had just met and been asked out on a date by his own girlfriend who evidently; didn't know who he was.

* * *

7:30pm after having dinner, Mal glanced across the table at Natara as she sat back in her chair with her arms folded.

**Natara:**" So stranger, tell me about this friend you mistook me for."

**Mal:**" Well, she's my best friend and I met her two years ago. It started with us working together and then I got to know her and after a while we kind of built this- "

**Natara:**" Special bond."

Mal couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as Natara smiled at him from across the table.

**Mal:**" Yeah. She's an amazing person, smart I mean crazy smart, funny and I just-"

**Natara:**" You're in love with her aren't you?"

**Mal:**" What makes you say that?"

**Natara:**" That gleam in your eye when you talk about her; I thought I saw it when you looked at me this morning. Do I really look that much like her?"

Mal smiled as he looked at the love of his life sitting in front of him, she looked at him like it was the first time she ever seen him.

**Mal:**" It's like I'm looking right at her."

**Natara:**" Well where is she now?"

_Right in front of me_ Mal thought to himself; sighing deeply he glanced back up at Natara awaiting an answer.

**Mal:**" It's... complicated but where she is, she seems to have forgotten about me."

Unexpectedly, Natara reached across the table and gently took Mal's hand.

**Natara:**" Well I'm sure everything will work out; she'd be a fool to forget about you. You seem like a nice guy."

Smiling weakly, Mal glanced down at Natara's hand in his. Even after a short time, he'd still missed the feel of her soft skin against his. Much to his disappointment, as she slowly pulled her hand away. After composing himself, he sat back in his chair.

**Mal:**" So tell me, do you usually ask out strangers you meet on the street."

**Natara:**" No."

**Mal:**" Then why did you ask me?"

Natara smirked while shrugging her shoulders.

**Natara:**" I don't know, like I said there's something about you."

**Mal:**" What?"

**Natara:**" I'm not sure yet, I'm still trying to figure it out."

* * *

** So I hope you guys like this so far,Please review! Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews and to Oblivioussourlemmon for favouring a bunch of my stories really grateful! Review Replies:**

**Crimson Endings (Tori)- Thank you, glad you like it! :D**

**AKgal2001 (Malia)- Thank you so much! **

**NiekaWow- Thank you hope you like ch 3! :D**

**The Beautiful Filth- Yeah I posted it ages ago oringally under the name 'Just a Dream?' but like I said the writing wasn't very good so I abandoned the story but now I've decided to continue it so I changed it slightly and I hope it's better the second time round! :D**

**mozzi-girl (Molly)- Thank you Molly glad you like it! :D**

**Brunette Dream-Thank you :)**

**Here's chapter three! Anything written **_like this _**are Mal's thoughts, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day, Mal sat at his desk deep in thought. How could no one remember Natara? How could Natara not remember him? And more importantly, why did- Mal thoughts were suddenly cut off as he jumped to his feet when the most unexpected person walked through the door, Ken Greene. Mal rushed across the precinct towards his best friend in awe.

**Mal:**" Oh my god it's really you!"

Ken narrowed his eyes at Mal in confusion, as Mal looked at him like he'd seen a ghost.

**Ken:**" Yeah?"

**Mal:**" You're alive!"

**Ken:**" Yes I am! Mal are you feeling okay?"

**Mal:**" But how are you here?!"

**Ken:**" Well, I'm not sure if your parents ever told you but when a man and a woman love each other every much they-"

**Mal:**" Yeah I know how asshole! Jeez I've missed you buddy!"

Without warning, Mal attacked Ken as he pulled him into a rather awkward man hug.

**Ken:**" I never went anywhere! Now let go!"

**Mal:**" Right sorry."

Mal awkwardly cleared his throat as he pulled away and glanced at the other Officers whispering and glaring at him for acting so out of character. Ken looked back at Mal with deep concern in his eyes.

**Ken:**" Seriously man, are you okay? Because Amy and Kai said that you were acting weird yesterday; looking for some woman no one's heard of?"

**Mal:**" Oh that, no I'm fine really."

**Ken:**" Right well, I've got case files to finish so I'm going to leave now. And if you ever hug me like that again I'll pound you!"

Ken quickly disappeared into his office and closed the door behind him. Shortly after Mal's attention was caught by Anders as he stood in the doorway to the captain's office.

**Anders:**" Mal can I see you for a minute."

Letting out a deep inaudible groan, Mal turned on his heels and followed Anders into his office. Taking a seat, he waited while Anders paced around behind his desk before turning to face him.

**Anders:**" Mal, a lot of your co-workers are worried about you."

**Mal:**" Ugh not this again! I'm fine!"

**Anders:**" You may say that but Amy, Kai and many other people say that… how shall I put this? You're not acting like yourself, they say you remember things that never happened and looking for people that don't even work here!"

**Mal:**" I can explain that!"

Anders takes a pause as he sits at his desk and folds his arms.

**Anders:**" Well then, go ahead."

Mal lets out a deep sigh of defeat as he sits back in his seat.

**Mal:**" Actually forget it; you'd never believe me even if I did tell you."

**Anders:**" Alright, Mal I think you should take some time off. And it's not a request I'm ordering you to take a break, now go home and come back when you stop all this nonsense."

Without another word; Mal rose from his seat and made his way out of Anders' office and out the precinct as he slowly made his way down the stone steps and out onto the street. As he stood looking out into the great city before him; he decided a walk might do him some good.

* * *

Walking through Golden Gate Park, Mal felt his overwhelming thoughts settle for a short while finally providing him with some relief from the stress. With his hands in his pockets, Mal continued to walk through the park. As he made his way down the path, he looked up to see Natara as she jogged passed him. She glanced at him, quickly stopping in her tracks and smiling as she walked back towards him.

**Natara:**" Are you following me or something?"

**Mal:**" Maybe you're the one following me."

**Natara:**" Heh damn you caught me!"

Mal couldn't help but laugh as Natara stood before him in her running clothes, pulling her hair back into its messy ponytail.

**Natara:**" So stranger, how have you been?"

**Mal:**" Oh I've been great!"

**Natara:**" Wow that was a bad lie!"

**Mal:**" I'm not lying I'm fine really!"

**Natara:**" Please someone whose fine, doesn't look like that! Not that you look bad, you look errm I mean you're really…I'm sorry I'm gonna stop now!"

Mal laughed once again at Natara's rambling as she nervously bit her lip to stop herself from talking.

**Mal:**" It's okay, I knew what you meant."

**Natara:**" Then why didn't you stop me?"

**Mal:**" Because it was fun watching you ramble like that!"

Natara let out a breathless laugh as she walked over to a nearby bench and took a seat. Mal stood for a second before joining her.

**Natara:**" So have you seen your long lost friend since I saw you last?"

**Mal:**" Well it's…"

**Natara:**" Complicated, right."

A short silence drifted over the two until Natara spoke up again.

**Natara:**" Your name's Mal right?"

**Mal:**" Yeah, how'd you know?"

**Natara:**" Newspaper. You caught the Maskmaker right?"

**Mal:**" Yeah."

**Natara:**" You know, if you'd made a criminal profile you would have caught the guy a lot faster."

**Mal:**" That so?"

**Natara:**" I think so. Once you know the killers type of victims, his trigger; it's a lot easier to know who you're dealing with."

Mal laughed quietly at Natara being the same Natara he'd always known, without even knowing she was doing it.

**Mal:**" You sound like you know what you're talking about."

**Natara:**" I guess law enforcement is something that's always interested me, it fascinates me when I read about it in the paper."

**Mal:**" Maybe you should have become a cop."

**Natara:**" Heh, I can really see my father supporting me with that career path! He doesn't think it's a woman's place of work. Maybe if I'd taken the risk anyway, my life would've been different."

_Heh you don't know how different _Mal looked at Natara, remembering the first time he had had this same conversation with her. She had the same look of sadness in her eyes and now more than ever, Mal wished that he could wrap his arms around her and give her the comfort he was so used to giving her when he held her close. But of course he couldn't do this now; to her he was just a stranger. Natara sighed deeply, bringing Mal out of his thoughts.

**Natara:**" Ha listen to me telling you my whole life story, I only just met you yesterday. Anyway I really should be going."

Natara quickly rose to her feet and stood by Mal as she smiled down at him.

**Natara:**" Maybe I'll see you again soon?"

**Mal:**" Yeah maybe."

**Natara:**" Well I hope I do."

With another heart-warming smile, Natara turned and jogged away until she was out of sight. Mal leaned back against the park bench and let out a deep sigh. Was this messed up nightmare ever going to end?

* * *

**Please review! Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much, every single one of you for all your lovely reviews and faves and follows! Extremely grateful! I love you guys! XD**

**My Quiet Riot, mozzi-girl,** **Crimson Endings, The Beautiful Filth, Brunette Dream,** **Aca-Awkward, NiekaWow, SaLTndPepper, MALTARA2010 and Sweet Revenge Princess. Again Thank you so much, I honestly didn't expect to get so many reviews so thanks for the lovely things you guys said!**

**Here's chapter four, once again anything written **_like this _**are Mal's thoughts. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Her beautiful smile as the sun hit her face; she always loved summer. It was her favorite time of the year. The way the sun glistened against the wall in her apartment even though it was 9'o clock at night. Sitting on the building top, watching as the sun slowly disappeared behind the landscape of the city, shortly followed by the city lights slowly coming to life. Watching as the cool summer breeze swept through her long dark brown hair. It was cold now, it got darker earlier and the world seemed so much more dull. But with her by his side it seemed to make things better, she was his summer in the middle of November, his breath of fresh air. And yet she couldn't even remember him.

Alone in the dark emptiness of his apartment; Mal sits on his couch. Cold beer in hand, as he stares at the window. Watching as the raindrops slowly slide down the windowpane. The pain from his headache can in no way even begin to compare to the pain in his heart, from the way it aches for her.

_I can't be the only one that remembers…._

Mal rises to his feet and walks into the kitchen, placing the beer bottle down on the counter. He supports himself against the kitchen sink as he exhales deeply, letting more thoughts escape into the overcrowded mess that is his mind. He leans back and runs a hand through his messy, unbrushed hair.

_Oscar…surely he must remember her! He was engaged to her for god'sake!_

He knew it was a long shot but right now it was all he had, as he took a deep hesitated breath. He quickly turned on his heels and after grabbing his car keys; made his way down to the courthouse.

* * *

With his hand on the door, the rain pouring overhead; Mal wondered if this was a good idea. Too many people already thought he was insane, but in the back of his mind he knew it may be the only chance to prove Natara was once more to him, than just a stranger he'd met on the street two days ago. He walked inside and slowly approached the reception desk to be greeted by a small red head with thick glasses.

**Receptionist:**" Can I help you sir?"

**Mal:**" Errr yeah, I'm here to see Oscar Santos…"

The woman slowly raised her head and stared at Mal, with a look of great anguish in her eyes.

**Receptionist:**" Oh? I'm sorry, you didn't hear then?"

**Mal:**" Hear what?"

**Receptionist:**" You obviously don't watch the news…Mr Santos is dead."

**Mal:**" What? When?"

**Receptionist:**" Over a year ago, during the Vernon Frist trial. The guy went nuts; he pulled blades out of his forearms and held the whole courtroom hostage. Mr Santos tried to stop him but instead the poor guy got killed for trying to be a hero."

It all hit Mal like a wave as he remembered, Natara told him what had happened when Frist flipped at his trial, he had injured Oscar but Natara managed to save him along with everyone else held hostage in that courtroom. But if Natara never joined the FBI, she never came to work on the Maskmaker case therefore she never stopped Vernon Frist during the trial. Mal stumbled away from the reception desk as he made his way back outside.

_If Natara never saved Oscar, then what's to say that all the people Natara ever saved while working with me, everything she did while working with the FBI. It's all gone, all erased; forgotten._

* * *

Mal burst through his door and walked back into his apartment. His heart not so much aching more screaming for Natara. The pain indescribable as it tore through his chest as the memories rushed through his head like a kaleidoscope, flashing before his eyes.

'_Can I call you Nat?'_

'_You can call me Special Agent Williams'_

'_I'm glad I have you in my life Mal.'_

'_Same to you, Nat. Same to you.'_

_'That's just it Mal, I'm tired of pretending.'_

Mal shakes as he feels his heart quicken, his blood boil as he lashes out. Grabbing and throwing the beer bottle left on his kitchen counter across the room and watching, as it shatters against the wall into tiny pieces just like his heart, every time he thinks about her. Sliding down against the kitchen door, Mal sits with his head in his hands. And for the first time in his adult life, Mal does the one thing he knows his father would surely scold him for, even now. As he lets the tears fall from his eyes, leaving his cheeks tear-stained and cold. He sits in the dark silence, numb and alone.

He then quickly wipes his face, removing any evidence of him crying should anyone walk in and find him like this. Of course Mal knew that would be impossible, given that everyone Mal did know thought he was either crazy or slowly getting there. And the only person he wished more than anything would walk through that door, considered him a stranger. Even so, Mal sat back against the kitchen door now with a perfect view of his front door, watching and waiting to hear a knock he knew he'd never hear. But still, he waited and he waited whispering silent prayers under his breath to see her again.

**Mal:**" Come on, come on, come on. Please…"

_Knock knock_

Mal shot to his feet and rushed to the door as he carefully opened it, only to feel his heart drop in disappointment.

**Mal:**" Oh Hello Mrs Phillips."

**Mrs Phillips:**" Hello dear, I got your mail again I just thought I'd drop it off now your home."

Mal gave a forced smile to little old woman stood in his doorway as he took the mail from her.

**Mal:**" Thank you."

**Mrs Phillips:**" Not a problem dear, have a nice day."

**Mal:**" You too Mrs Phillips."

Mal smiled once again as the sweet old woman slowly disappeared down the hall back to her apartment. He then closed the door and threw the mail down on the coffee table before taking a seat on his couch, once again staring at the rain as it fell from the cold dull grey sky. Endlessly waiting for his summer to return.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, more to come soon! Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again a HUGE Thank you to everyone that reviewed! **

**SaLTndPepper, NiekaWow, But I Have Promises To Keep, Aca-Awkward, AKgal2001, Crimson Endings, The Beautiful Filth, My Quiet Riot, mozzi-girl and Sweet Revenge Princess. Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys said such nice things and I'm super grateful for the support I have with this story! **

**Here's chapter five, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

It was another two days before Mal saw Natara again. After surviving yet another endless night of tossing and turning; his mind still refusing to give him peace as memories replayed themselves continuously, bringing with them more heartache and pain. Mal just wanted a break from it all.

* * *

In a feeble attempt to escape his own mind, Mal took cover in a local coffee shop. As the lukewarm coffee slid down his throat, thankfully it provided some small relief and at this point it was better than nothing as he sat alone in the overcrowded coffee shop.

After a long day of boring business meetings and more than overly difficult clients, Natara stood in line waiting for a very much overdue cup of coffee. As she's about to leave, something catches her eyes. The handsome stranger she met a week ago; sitting by himself.

Intrigued, she stands and watches him for a minute. He looked so…alone and broken like he was waiting for something. Natara saw something in him that she hadn't seen in anyone before and this drew her to him as she let out a deep breath and walked over to join him.

**Natara:**" Hey."

Mal slowly raised his head and looked up to see Natara smiling down at him.

**Mal:**" Hey."

**Natara:**" Want some company?"

**Mal:**" Sure."

Natara takes a seat opposite Mal glancing down at the coffee in his hands and the dark circles under his eyes.

**Natara:**" Rough night?"

**Mal:**" Hmm…"

Natara points to the other five empty cups sitting on the side of the table, causing Mal to let out a deep sigh before glancing back at her.

**Mal:**" You could say that."

**Natara:**" Any luck finding your friend…Natalia wasn't it?"

Mal chuckled quietly as he rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes.

**Mal:**" To be honest, I think it's about time I gave up and accepted the fact that she's gone."

Natara looked at Mal, he looked so defeated and Natara felt this unexplained urge to help him; to comfort him.

**Natara:**" Don't say that, I'm sure everything will work out for the two of you."

**Mal:**" Look, the pass few days I have been through what I can only describe as a living hell but I think it's time I started accepting the fact that maybe I can't do anything to change it! You seem happy and I don't want to ruin that for you, by bothering you with my problems. So just turn around, walk away and forget about me. I'm sure somewhere down the road I'll be okay."

Natara sits, speechless for a second before she leans forward with a warm smile; resting her elbows on the table.

**Natara:**" Thing is, I don't want to forget about you. You are by far the most interesting person I have ever met and I'm still in the process of trying to figure you out and I'm never one to start something I can't finish."

**Mal:**" You really are something aren't you?"

Natara beamed with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

**Natara:**" So are you."

Mal smiled, leaning back in his chair whilst folding his arms.

**Natara:**" Can I ask you something?"

**Mal:**" I don't see why not."

Natara shifts nervously in her seat as she averts her eyes to the floor, before glancing back up at Mal.

**Natara:**" There's this fundraiser, ball tomorrow night and my father is running everything and all the city's finest are invited. The Mayor, DA... and I thought why not invite one the city's greatest Detectives? So will you come, as my guest? You can say no if you don't want to, no pressure."

**Mal:**" Okay why not? It might be fun."

**Natara:**" Oh I assure you these things are anything but fun, seriously they drag on for hours and you meet the most boring people in the world. Heh I'll stop talking before you change your mind."

**Mal:**" No don't worry about it, I'll still be there."

**Natara:**" Good because I hate going to these things just as such as the next guy and it'll be nice to have a friendly face there."

Natara blushed as she swept some hair behind ear. She then rose from her seat and placed an envelope on the table, sliding it across the surface towards Mal.

**Natara:**" Here's the invitation, I hope you do come."

With that Natara left, leaving Mal to deflate as he collapsed back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. Mal didn't know how much longer he could do this; it wasn't as easy as chasing a criminal, catching them and locking them up. He was battling against his own mind and losing. He wanted to see Natara more than anything, but now he had it just made it hurt more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Jade xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**NiekaWow, Crimson Endings, Aca-Awkward, My Quiet Riot, mozzi-girl, SaLTndPepper and** **The Beautiful Filth. Thank you for your reviews, it seriously means the world to me!**

**I apologize for how short my last chapter was, this next chapter is a lot longer and I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Walking into the grand hall, Mal instantly knew he didn't belong there. But as soon as he entered the room, his eyes searched all round for Natara.

Far across the room, through the endless sea of people their eyes met and she beamed with a smile as she made her way over. Dressed in an elegant red flowing ball gown, her hair slightly curled. She looked breath-taking but to Mal it didn't matter, to him she always looked beautiful and all it took was a smile and a glance that caused his heart to ache all over again.

**Natara:**" I'm glad you could make it, follow me."

Before Mal could reply, Natara took him by the arm and pulled him through the crowd of people. She stopped and stood by a man, Mal instantly recognized as he turned to face them.

**Natara:**" Mal this is my father, Raj Mansingh. Dad, this is Detective Mal Fallon."

**Raj:**" Nice to meet you."

Mal shook hands with Raj in a firm handshake and smiled politely. Mal was tired with all the fighting; he wanted a break from the pain of Natara being erased from his life. He knew now he might as well just go along with the way things everyone else knew to be real, it'd be easier on his heart.

**Mal:**" You too Sir."

**Raj:**" Natara has told me quite a lot about you, tells me you took down that horrid criminal the Maskmaker. Is that right?"

**Mal:**" Yes that's right."

**Raj:**" Well, it's a good thing Natara invited you, I'm sure there's a lot of people here tonight that will want to speak to a hero."

**Mal:**" That's nice of you to say Sir but I'm no hero, I was just doing my job."

Raj let out a deep chuckle as he glanced down at Natara then back at Mal.

**Raj:**" You're too modest. It takes a lot to take down such a monster single handedly. You should be proud. "

**Mal:**" Thank you."

**Raj:**" Now if you'll excuse me, I have to try and find my wife I seem to have lost her in the crowd. Pleasure meeting you Mr Fallon."

Mal forced a small smile as Raj turned and walked away. Natara took a step closer to Mal, then looked at him in amazement.

**Natara:**" Huh…My father never takes to someone that quickly, you must be special."

**Mal:**" Oh believe me, I am anything but special."

Mal and Natara both stood quietly; eyes locked, lost in the other's gaze. Their straight faces then breaking into smiles as the two laughed together.

'Natara?'

Natara turned swiftly to see a man stood behind her. He was tall and handsome with dark brown hair and green eyes; all packaged in a rather fancy tux. Natara smiled as she pulled him into a hug. Mal felt the jealously boiling inside of him as the mystery man placed his arm around Natara's waist, pulling her close.

**Natara:**" Nathan, this is my friend Mal."

Nathan extended his arm and Mal hesitated before shaking his hand.

**Natara:**" Mal, this is Nathan. My fiancé."

Mal felt his heart drop as a lump appeared in his throat, making it hard to swallow. The word fiancé, brought back feelings Mal was all too familiar with.

**Mal:**" Fiancé. Well it's nice to meet you."

This time the lies came fairly easy. Mal felt his stomach twist and his heart break, it was happening all over again and Mal was in no hurry to relive it.

**Nathan:**" Listen I hate to be rude but I've got business associates waiting for me."

**Mal:**" Of course, wouldn't want to keep you."

Mal watched with pained eyes as Nathan took Natara by the hand, kissing her on her cheek and pulling her away. She glanced back at Mal, letting him know that she'd find him later in the evening. Mal felt his hands shake as he was reaching his boiling point and after clenching his hands so tightly they went numb, he somehow managed to compose himself as he let out a deep breath.

* * *

After two long hours dragged by, Mal decided to rescue himself from the boring business talk as he escaped out onto the balcony, enjoying the moment of solitude it provided him.

From the feelings of pain, hurt and loss. To the point of feeling too much, you just feel numb. And you stand alone watching the world beneath you and wonder if they know the pain you're feeling. Do they care? Are they feeling it too? They just go on with their lives, moving too fast to see the ones that stand alone, feeling out of place. Feeling lost and alone. But someday, you do eventually find that one person that takes the time to stop and look. They see you and they care. They take the time to be with you, so you no longer feel alone or lost because they are your safety. Natara was the one person that stopped and looked; the day she met Mal. She made that feeling of hopelessness go away. And now as he stood on the balcony looking out at the world, he felt the feelings fade away until he felt numb. He couldn't do it anymore, his heart couldn't take it. He wanted her back, he needed her.

Mal felt the delicate touch brush against his shoulder as he turned to be greeted by Natara's sweet smile, instantly lifting his spirits.

**Natara:**" Hiding from the boring business men?"

**Mal:**" Heh, I just don't fit in here. These aren't my kind of people."

Natara leaned against the balcony rail, looking out to the city below as she let the cool night breeze sweep through her hair.

**Natara:**" Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I never really thought I belonged in this kind of world; I'm not an elegant ball, extravagant dinner's kind of girl…"

**Mal:**" To be honest, I'd be a lot happier just sat at home watching TV with a box of Chinese takeout."

**Natara:**" Exactly."

Natara smiled as she turned, leaning back against the rail with her elbows resting on the bars.

**Mal:**" So Nathan…He seems like a nice guy."

**Natara:**" He is, his father works with mine. He's all business most of the time but-"

Natara choked on her words, grabbing Mal's attention as he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

**Mal:**" Are you okay?"

**Natara:**" Hmmm? Oh yes I'm fine."

Natara wiped under eyes and sniffled a few times, Mal could tell she was on the edge of crying and more than anything he wanted to hold her. But instead he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, gazing into her glassy eyes as she looked up at him.

**Mal:**" Natara if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

Natara smiled weakly through the tears that, slowly made their way down her cheeks.

**Natara:**" Six years; six years I've known Nathan. And I met you what a week ago? And yet I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Mal, I am marrying someone that I don't even love. Because it's what my family expects from me, and what my father thinks is best. But I don't want it! I don't want that life that's planned out for me! How bad of a person does this make me?"

**Mal:**" You're not a bad person. You're…beautiful inside and out. And just because you want different things to what your family wants for you, it doesn't make you a bad person; it makes you human. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Natara looked at Mal with her sparkling brown eyes, filled with overwhelming, intoxicating pure love as she slowly reached up, softly touching his cheek.

**Natara:**" God, I wish I'd met you before Nathan. Because the truth is, since we first met I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Mal couldn't find the words and if he was honest he didn't need them, he simply gave in to his heart's voice as he leaned in and met Natara's lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the space was removed between the two. Mal may have been through hell and back the past few days but right now; right here, he was home. And his summer in November had finally returned as she warmed his once cold, numb heart.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come in chapter seven. Please review! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy CoD Monday Deathicated! :D**

**Thank you for all your reviews! Aca-Awkward, AKgal2001, NiekaWow, MALTARA2010, The Beautiful Filth, My Quiet Riot, mozzi-girl, SaLTndPepper, Sweet Revenge Princess , Helen (Guest), Crimson Endings and But I Have Promises To Keep! Thank you for all your reviews, I honestly didn't expect to get this many so again THANK YOU so much!**

**Here's chapter seven and I hope you like it! :D I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes! :D**

* * *

Mal couldn't find the words and if he was honest he didn't need them, he simply gave in to his heart's voice as he leaned in and met Natara's lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the space was removed between the two. Mal may have been through hell and back the past few days but right now; right here, he was home. And his summer in November had finally returned as she warmed his once cold, numb heart. But Mal found that his heart broke all over again, as Natara suddenly pulled away.

**Natara:**" I'm sorry."

He didn't have time to reply as she took off back inside. Quick on his feet; Mal went after her. Barging through the crowd of people to get to her. Mal ran into the hallway, Natara catching his eye as she ran down the staircase. Mal raced after her as she quickly ran through the lobby and out the door. As the cold night hit his face, Mal stepped out onto the sidewalk.

**Mal:**" Natara wait!"

She stopped and swiftly turned to face him, her long flowing gown gently swaying in the breeze. The look of regret and shame flooded her face as she glanced down at the floor. Mal took a step closer towards her and stood panting out of breath.

**Mal:**" Why did you-"

**Natara:**" I'm sorry."

**Mal:**" For what?"

Natara took a deep breath and looked back at Mal with eyes threatening to produce tears again.

**Natara:**" We never should have…I never should have said that I…I just sorry."

**Mal:**" Natara it's okay."

**Natara:**" Is it? I'm engaged and you-I wouldn't want to ruin things between you and Natalia."

**Mal:**" Heh, that'd be kind of hard to do."

Natara looked at Mal with narrowed eyes.

**Natara:**" What do you mean?"

**Mal:**" Well it's errm…complicated."

Natara laughed lightly and shook her head.

**Natara:**" Of course it is. It seems every time I bring her up, you always say the same thing. Just once I wish you would be honest with me about her."

**Mal:**" It's you."

Natara's face changed as she looked at Mal in confusion and awe.

**Natara:**" What?"

Mal looked at Natara as she stood in front of him. He remembered all the pain; all the hurt, the loss. Waking up and seeing his life without Natara, he knew he had nothing else to lose. Now was the time to tell the truth.

**Mal:**" The woman I've been looking for all this time; it's you."

**Natara:**" I don't understand."

**Mal:**" About a week ago, my life was normal. I was doing my job but then I fell or something happened and the next thing I know, I'm here. Stuck in this life where everything is different and my partner; my girlfriend, had been erased from my life. Her name is Natara Williams. You."

**Natara:**" But that's impossible!"

**Mal:**" You're telling me! But it's the truth, you wanted me to be honest and that's it!"

**Natara:**" How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"

**Mal:**" You were born, October 24th 1980. When you were six years old you stole a pony from the zoo because your father couldn't get you a unicorn like you wanted. In high school, you used to wear braces and hate to talk about it even now. In college you changed your last name from Mansingh to Williams because you were sick of the way people treated you just because of your family name. You just wanted them to know as Natara first. Summer is your favourite time of the year and your favourite food is Mongolian beef. You love horses and hate cats. You love lilies in fact, they're your favourite flower. And your greatest fear is that you're the kind of person that can't be loved or love back."

Natara looked at Mal in disbelief. Wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms to fight the cold. She hesitated before taking a step closer to Mal looking deep into his blue eyes, looking for any sign that he could be lying. Instead all she saw was truth, hope and love.

**Mal:**" We both know that there's no way I could know any of that. Unless I knew you, love you like I have for the last two years. For the last few days; I got to see what my life would be like without you. It's only been a week and I'm a goddamn mess! But do you know what the only good thing out of all this was? I got to meet and fall in love with you all over again. And that makes this all worth it."

Natara stood silent and still. As the sound of the city swirled around, drowning out any thoughts and the cold night time breeze danced around the two. Mal waited, his eyes shining with hope and love. Natara said nothing as she slowly approached him. She stopped and looked into his eyes, her expression blank.

The two stood, silent. Looking into each other's eyes, Natara placed her cold hand on Mal's cheek. He traced his own hand against hers as his hand moved down to her wrist. Natara smiled slightly as she lightly brushed her lips against Mal's in tender kiss. He pulled her close, determined never to let her go again. Sinking deeper into the kiss, Natara's arms snaked around Mal's neck. Soon the two parted as Mal then pulled her into a hug; letting out a deep sigh of relief he had been holding since the week began. He felt a tingle as Natara's breath tickled his neck, from the words of her whisper.

**Natara:**" I believe you."

Mal glanced down, his eyes lit up with happiness.

**Mal:**" You do?"

**Natara:**" I do."

He pulled her into a tight hug once again, causing her to giggle.

**Natara:**" Maybe we should go back inside?"

**Mal:**" We could or we go for a walk instead."

**Natara:**" I don't see why not."

Mal took Natara by the hand, causing her smile uncontrollably. Mal didn't realize how much he had missed her smile but being with her now, he never wanted to let go. The love he felt for this woman stood by side was indescribable and Mal couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Taking small glances every now and again, he didn't want to look way. So lost in the beauty and whelming pure love; Mal didn't even notice the car heading their way as they crossed the street. Mal notice the look of horror and pain in Natara's eyes. And Mal didn't have time to prepare himself for the impact of the car as his vision faded to black.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, more to come in chapter eight! Please review! Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry it's been a while since my last update thank you to Sweet Revenge Princess, But I Have Promises To Keep, NiekaWow, Aca-Awkward, mozzi-girl, The Beautiful Filth and My Quiet Riot for yur reviews, I am so grateful for every review! **

**Here's chapter eight, I hope you like it! Again I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I have edited but I may have missed some. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Beep…beep…beep. Bright lights. Each one blinding; causing Mal to snap his eyes shut again. Letting out a deep groan under his breath, Mal rubs the back of his head to feel the touch of a thick bandage.

_Mal? Can you hear me? _

Forcing his eyes open again; fighting the bright beams that burst into his vision. Mal's eyes focus to see, Blaise sat by his bedside. He takes a deep breath as Blaise moves her chair closer to his side.

**Mal:**" Where- Where am I?"

**Blaise:**" You don't remember?"

**Mal:**" I'm not really sure what I remember…"

Mal watched as Blaise glanced down at the floor, before looking back up at him.

**Blaise:**" During the Joe Bailey case, we didn't know at the time that the guy was armed and you were shot. The surgery was a success but you reacted poorly to the anaesthesia. You've been in a coma for the last six days."

Mal felt a lump appear in his throat as those words came out of Blaise's mouth. It wasn't possible was it? It would explain the pain in his head, the constant headaches. But trying think it all through just brought with it another headache; everything he'd been through the last few days, it wasn't real.

Mal took a second to compose himself as he reminded himself of everything that was reality as opposed to the things that were just in his head. It wasn't real, yet it felt real; the wind against his face, the rain,even Natara's touch. The thought of Natara, instantly made Mal's heart jump from his chest with panic as he suddenly pulled himself up in spite of the pain that shot through his body.

**Mal:**" Where's Natara? I need to see her."

Blaise was quick to her feet as she stopped Mal from moving any further; gently but firmly pushing him back in his hospital bed.

**Blaise:**" Whoa, you're not going anywhere! You're still really weak and you need your rest."

Mal sat back, letting out a defeated huff.

**Mal:**" Just tell me where she is…"

At that moment Mal's attention was caught by a clicking sound. Looking to the direction of the door, Mal's face lit up to see Natara stood in the doorway. Without hesitation, Natara rushed across the room straight into Mal's arms that wrapped around her desperately, holding for dear life.

Natara let out small sniffles as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

**Natara:**" I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

Mal remained speechless, just overwhelmed with relief that he had Natara back. His Natara back. Blaise then stood from her seat and cleared her throat gaining Mal and Natara's attention.

**Blaise:**" I'll leave you guys to have a moment."

Blaise left, quietly closing the door behind her. Mal looked back at Natara to see the relief in her eyes, pulling her into a kiss he felt her soft touch as she gently stroked his cheek before slowly pulling away and smiling.

**Natara:**" How are you feeling?"

**Mal:**" I'm doing okay."

Natara sat up, placing her feet back on the floor until Mal wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back.

**Mal:**" Where are you going?"

**Natara:**" To sit back down so you can rest…"

**Mal:**" Nah I'd rather you stay here."

With a smile Mal gently pulled Natara back as she quickly gave in, lying by his side taking in the silence. Neither of them had to say anything more. Just being together, in each-other's arms, safe and loved. It was enough.

Love isn't always about saying the words 'I love you'. Sometimes just being in the arms of the one you love, hearing their heart beat as you stay close. Feeling the warmth as you sit in their comfort, their embrace. It's enough, it enough to stay in the moment, to pause. To sit back and take a second to see what you have and appreciate it. And for the rest of the night; that's exactly what Mal and Natara did.

* * *

The following morning Mal woke up to the sun streaming in through the blinds. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced down at his bedside to see Natara sat reading. Seeing the way her nose scrunched up the more intrigued she became as she read, caused a smile to appear upon his face. Natara looked up from her book and smiled back as she put the book down.

**Mal:**" Natara come here."

**Natara:**" Why are you in pain, do you need me to fetch the doctor?"

**Mal:**" No, just come here for a second."

Despite being incredibly confused, Natara moved closer as she extended her arm letting Mal take her hand, holding on tightly.

**Mal:**" When someone's in a coma, can-can they dream?"

**Natara:**" With some patients, it is possible. During the dream, they can lose a sense of time or hear voices from the people around them. Sometimes the patient can wake up from a coma with no recollection of the dream at all and in some cases they wake up and remember the dream so vividly that they mistake the dream as a real memory from their past. Why, what did you dream about?"

**Mal:**" It just felt so real, everything it was so real."

Natara gave Mal's hand a reassuring squeeze as she flashed him a warm smile.

**Natara:**" It's okay. It's over now, you're gonna be fine. I spoke to your doctor this morning; he said that you're doing great. You should be able to go home in a couple of days."

**Mal:**" Good, I'll be glad to see the back of this place."

Natara laughed lightly as she tightened her grip on Mal's hand. Mal watched her as she swept some loose hair behind her ear. He couldn't understand how he could be so lucky to have someone like her in his life and she meant everything to him. After seeing his life without Natara, he felt his heart screaming at him to do the one rational thing he'd thought to do in a long time.

**Mal:**" Marry me."

Natara's head shot back up as she looked at Mal in utter surprise.

**Natara:**" What?"

**Mal:**" I mean it. You're the most important person in my life."

**Natara:**" Mal."

**Mal:**" You mean everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?"

Natara pulled her hand away from Mal's grasp. Averting her gaze to the floor; she opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to say a word. Letting out a deep shaken breath, she looked back at Mal and slowly shook her head.

**Natara:**" No."

**Mal:**" What?"

**Natara:**" I'm sorry, but no. I can't."

Natara pulled away as she stood from her chair, stumbling away from Mal as she tried to steady herself.

**Mal:**" Natara."

**Natara:**" I'm sorry, I have to go."

Trying but failing to hold back the tears that ran down her face, Natara picked up her jacket and left. Long after she was gone, Mal continued to stare at the closed door. Hoping and praying that she would come back, but she never did.

* * *

**Okay please don't hate me! :D There is more to come in chapter nine! Please review! Jade xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm incredibly grateful! XD By the way, I've been thinking do you guys think I should do a sequel for my treasure hunters story? I've been watching a bunch of treasure hunter films lately and I've been getting lots of ideas for another story, so what do you think Yes? No? Let me know! :)**

**Anyway here's chapter nine! Also sorry if there are any spelling errors, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Forget the pain. Forget the heartache. Forget the endless feeling of being alone or lost. Mal just felt numb. He figured everyone must be given a certain amount of times your heart can break, a certain amount of tears to cry. And he had none left. Despite everything he'd been through, Mal was tired. He just wanted to sleep. Sinking into the silence, Mal laid still as his consciousness faded in and out.

After three days passed, Mal lay awake as Amy sat by his bedside. She was just as quiet as him; only the sound of her tapping feet against the tile floor as she sat thinking of something to say.

One hour and two attempts of starting a conversation later; Amy finally spoke up.

**Amy:**" Did it hurt?"

Confused by this unexpected question, Mal glanced down at Amy. Finally saying his first word in three days.

**Mal:**" What?"

**Amy:**" Being in the coma; did it hurt?"

**Mal:**" No, it's hard to explain how it felt, kind of like watching a movie inside of your head I guess."

Amy moved slightly in her chair, fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves as she pulled them over her hands.

**Amy:**" The doctor said you can go home tomorrow."

**Mal:**" I know."

Amy fell silent again after running out of topics to talk about. Giving up, she slowly rose from her chair and pulled on her jacket before glancing back at Mal.

**Amy:**" I've gotta go, it's my nephew's birthday party tomorrow and my sisters expecting me to help with the decorations tonight."

Amy smiled sweetly at Mal before heading for the door.

**Mal:**" Amy wait a minute, would you mind driving me home tomorrow?"

**Amy:**" But I thought Natara was going to-"

**Mal:**" Please."

**Amy:**" Yeah of course."

Mal tried his best to show something that somewhat resembled a smile. As Amy stood by the door, she saw the hurt in his eyes, the light was gone. When she arrived the next morning; Mal would look exactly the same, not even bothering to hide his pain anymore. As she walked him back into his apartment, she sat beside him on the couch waiting for the right moment to say something. Anything, but she was afraid of breaking what was left of this fragile stranger that was once Mal Fallon. Never the less, he was her friend and she wanted to help; even if it was in the smallest possible way.

**Amy:**" Mal, I don't know what happened between you and Natara but don't let it tear you apart. The two of you have been through to too much to lose each-other now. Because if you don't hold on to the person you love, you can turn around and the next thing you know they could be gone. Believe me; don't lose her over something that could easily be fixed."

Mal glanced down at Amy to see the sincerity in her eyes. Knowing instantly who she was talking about; Mal pulled her into a comforting hug as he let out a deep sigh.

**Mal:**" I wish it were that simple Amy; I really do."

* * *

The following night…

Running in a race to escape the cold winter air; Kai and Amy jumped into the car. Both laughing uncontrollably.

**Amy:**" I cannot believe you did that!"

**Kai:**" What?! He had it coming!"

**Amy:**" Really Kai?! He's my nephew and he's twelve!"

**Kai:**" And he said I was old!"

Amy glared at Kai as she tried to fight the smile appearing on her face.

**Amy:**" Yeah but why did you agree to it anyway?"

**Kai:**" Did you not hear what he called me; I had to prove him wrong."

**Amy:**" But you didn't prove anything; you had an arm wrestling match with a kid and still lost. If anything, all you proved was that a twelve year old is stronger than you!"

Kai awkwardly cleared his throat as he averted his eyes to the floor.

**Kai:**" Yeah well, how about you don't tell anyone about that hmm?"

Amy couldn't help but giggle as she playfully shook her head.

**Amy:**" Alright, our secret I promise! By the way thanks for coming with me tonight, I love my mom and dad but when they start with the whole_ why can't you just settle down and start a family like your big sister_ lecture, I get sick of hearing it! So did you have fun?"

**Kai:**" Yup, hands down best birthday party I've ever been too even if it was for a twelve year old!"

Amy let out another giggle, as Kai sat back in the driver's seat looking out the window.

**Kai:**" Huh?"

**Amy:**" What is it?"

**Kai:**" Isn't that Natara?"

**Amy:**" Where?"

Amy stretched across the driver's seat, while supporting herself against the dashboard to look out the window.

**Kai:**" Over there."

Sure enough, Amy saw Natara walking down the street. Arms folded to keep warm, cold air dancing around her face from each breath she took. Natara continued down the street until Amy opened the door; jumping out onto the sidewalk.

**Amy:**" NATARA!"

Natara stopped in her tracks as she turned to look Amy's way. Responding with a small smile, she walked towards the car to join Amy on the sidewalk.

**Natara:**" Hey Amy, you okay?"

**Amy:**" I'm fine, where are you headed?"

**Natara:**" Oh just clearing my head, I figured a walk might help."

Amy glanced back to Kai sat in the driver's seat, then looked back at Natara.

**Amy:**" Well do you want a ride back, I'm sure Kai won't mind; right?"

**Kai:**" Of course not, hop in my lovelies!"

Natara rolled her eyes and smiled at Amy as the two slid into the back seat. Driving back to Natara's apartment; an awkward silence filled the car. Kai glanced up at Natara and Amy through his mirror before clearing his throat to gain their attention.

**Kai:**" So Natara...You and Mal, care to explain what happened between you too?"

Amy instantly sent Kai a death glare back into the reflection of his mirror.

**Amy:**" Kai!"

**Natara:**" No Amy it's okay; well it's hard to explain but the short version is Mal proposed to me."

Amy and Kai both let out loud gasped, as the two almost jumped from their seats with excitement.

**Amy:**" Oh my gosh, that's great!"

**Kai:**" OMG! Maltara overload!"

But the excitement quickly subsided, when Amy and Kai realized that Natara didn't seem the least bit happy about it.

**Amy:**" Wait a minute, if Mal proposed then why aren't you happy?"

**Natara:**" I said no."

**Amy:**" What why?!"

**Kai:**" Yeah why wouldn't you want to marry Mal? He's so ruggedly handsome!"

Silence fell as Amy and Natara both looked at Kai with raised eyebrows, as he awkwardly glanced back at the road.

**Kai:**" One might wonder. Ahem yeah you two carry on, I just drive."

Amy shook her head as she glanced back at Natara.

**Amy:**" Anyway, why did you say no?"

**Natara:**" I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Finally pulling up outside of her apartment building, Natara was quick to jump out of the car to escape anymore unwanted questions. Amy crawled back into the front seat with Kai and rolled down the window as Natara walked past.

**Amy:**" Natara, if you ever need anyone to talk too, I'm here you know."

Natara smiled weakly as she pulled out her house keys from her pocket.

**Natara:**" I know, thanks Amy. And thanks for the lift Kai."

Exchanging smiles once again, Natara went up to her apartment as she disappeared behind the door. Amy waited a few seconds until she was gone before turning back to Kai as she tried to hold back a smirk.

**Amy:**" Ruggedly handsome really Kai?!"

* * *

** Please review, you guys are so nice and I appreciate the continued support throughout this story! More to come in chapter Ten which will probably be the last chapter! :D Jade xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your reviews they really mean the world to me! Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001- Thank you, it's okay glad your enjoying the story. Haha don't worry, I hope you like this last chapter! :)**

**Long Live Oblivion- Heh I love Kai too! Thank you! :D**

**SaLTndPepper- Aww thank you so much that means a lot! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! :D**

**My Quiet Riot- Forgive me! I think you'll be happy with this last chapter! :D**

**Aca-Awkward- Thank you! **

**The Beautiful Filth- Thank you for your review, you'll be happy to know there's finally some happiness! Haha Hope you like the chapter! :D**

**NiekaWow- Aww Thank you, I'm excited about doing a sequel because I really enjoyed writing the first one! And thank you again I hope you enjoy the last chapter! :D**

**Helen (Guest)- Ahhh yes! Lovvvve Castle haha! Thank you! :D**

**mozzi-girl- Thank you Molly, hope you enjoy the last chapter! :D**

**Okay last chapter, I hope you like it! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! :D**

* * *

The night seemed to drag, slowly driving Mal insane as he laid staring up at the ceiling. Letting out a frustrated groan he quickly sat up and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 2:55am Mal groaned again as he rubbed his eyes and jumped out of bed. After quickly dressing and grabbing his coat; he made his way downstairs. He opened the main door, exposing him to the freezing cold night that wrapped itself around him as he steppped out onto the sidewalk. After taking a deep breath that lingered in front of his face for few seconds after; he started to make his way down the street with only one place in mind.

Standing in front of the door, Mal didn't regret anything. He just wanted answers as he knocked on the door and waited patiently until Natara came to answer. As the door opened, Natara stood almost shocked to see Mal on the other side.

**Natara:**" Mal…what are you doing here this late?"

**Mal:**" Why did you say no?"

Natara seemed somewhat caught off guard by this question, as she glanced back up at Mal.

**Natara:**" Mal, can we not do this now please?"

**Mal:**" No, I need to know Nat! What am I not good enough for you?! Are you having second thoughts about us? Because if you are, I'd rather you be honest with me! So is that it?"

**Natara:**" No of course not!"

**Mal:**" Then why? Just tell me!"

Natara sighed deeply as she paced back into her apartment, Mal followed behind; closing the door and stepping into the living room where Natara stood looking out the window.

**Mal:**" Natara talk to me, please."

Natara didn't turn to face him; she continued to look out of the window. Mal could see her reflection as the tears glistened on her cheeks.

**Natara:**" I was scared. When Joe Bailey pulled out that gun, I didn't see it in time and when you were shot I thought I was going to lose you. When the doctor told me you were in a coma, I knew that if you didn't make it, it was my fault. I can't explain how happy and relieved I was when you woke up but then you- I didn't expect you to ask me-"

**Mal:**" I understand that you're scared Nat, but you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. The only person that can take the blame is the person who pulled the trigger and I didn't ask you to marry me because it was a split second idea that popped in my head, I asked you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Natara slowly turned to face Mal; she saw the sincerity and love in his eyes. But she quickly broke eye contact with him as her eyes hit the floor; filling with remorse and sadness. With her voice now dropping to a hoarse whisper, as she took a step closer towards Mal.

**Natara:**" Mal I love you too, you know I do. But I can't marry you, marriage it's just-it's too huge and I'm not ready."

Mal didn't hesitate as he strode forward, taking Natara in his arms and holding her close.

**Mal:**" Listen to me, this is it okay. I don't want anybody else, I just want you. I know one day we'll get married but only when you're ready."

Natara slowly pulled away, looking deep into Mal's eyes.

**Natara:**" Do you really mean that?"

Mal smiled genuinely and warmly as he pulled her close again.

**Mal:**" Of course I do, I would never want you to do something if you weren't ready."

Natara beamed with a smile as she leaned forward meeting Mal's lips with her own in a soft kiss. As she pulled away she was greeted by his handsome smile and serene angelic blue eye that lit up as he looked at her.

* * *

Later after the night slowly slipped away as the sun started to rise, the suns raze bursting through the curtains; Mal glanced down at Natara sleeping peacefully in his arms. A small smile found it's way across his face as he gently traced his fingers across her cheek. At that moment a wave of realization washed over Mal; this really was it. The nightmare was over, he had somehow escaped it and he was finally home where everything made sense. Although he had to admit this unexpected journey his over clouded mind had sent him on; it had taught him a lesson to appreciate the good things in his life. More importantly; the one great thing in his life that he could so easily forget the significance of. His breath of fresh air; his summer in November, the love of his life. Natara Williams and in that single moment as he laid there, nothing else seemed to matter. As she slowly stirred awake and greeted him with her radiant brown eyes; neither of them said a word. They didn't have to, Natara simply snuggled closer to Mal as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. The two then laying in the silence, enjoying the closeness. This truly was it; the nightmare was over, the hearts whole again and the love as strong and as pure as the day it appeared on that cold December morning, when the beautiful FBI Agent stopped and saw the mysterious, handsome Detective for the first time. And in the end; isn't that what makes it all worth it?

* * *

**That's it the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Jade xx**


End file.
